


［枪团］关于实际并不存在的代沟

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Kudos: 5





	［枪团］关于实际并不存在的代沟

凯勒布不是很懂普通的小孩应该是什么样的。

谈及童年，他的印象大多数剩下的是疾病与贫困带给家庭不可挽回的损伤，他时至今日依然记得自己从父亲那里得到那个工具箱时的喜悦，不过那点积极的情绪对他和家人的悲惨遭遇而言只是杯水车薪。

他的父亲是一个好父亲，但他不是一个好孩子。他的父亲用他的毕生所学支持他研究工程学，而他最后却让他爱的工程学染了血。

他不记得自己画出他的第一张设计图时的心情了，也不记得他把他的作品展示给父亲看的时候他的家人如何笑着拥抱年幼的他，承认他的天赋给予他鼓励。

纵然生活艰苦，他的父亲也从未劝说他放弃他的爱好，可如今他的这份年少时的爱好早变了味道。

那把锈迹斑斑的扳手跟着他来到了这里，或许很久以前他拿起它的时候还能记起父亲耐心指导他零件拼装时温柔的笑脸，可如今他的眼前只有血，伤害过他的、背叛过他的所有人的血，矛弹的金属头闪闪发光，它的寒芒是由人的血肉锻造出来的，枪口擦不掉的火药味和覆盖枪身的深棕色每天都更深入骨髓，他总有一天会迷失自我。

或许他早就迷失了，不然为什么他想不起对他而言到底什么是重要的呢。

他不知道他生活的时代很多年以后的小孩子是在什么样的环境里长大的。

他和原本的世界脱节得有一些久了，以至于他本以为自己和那个在酒馆门口探头探脑的年轻杀手一定没什么话题聊，可那孩子对他经历过的火拼与生死考验格外感兴趣。

他站在吧台里倒酒的时候，那个男孩总是手肘支着酒馆朽烂的木头台面，手背托着下巴，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着他，听他讲他为了追求平等权益付出过多少失去过多少。未尽的遗恨融化在死狗酒馆的大门溜进来的朝阳里，年轻人爬在桌面上探过身来，把那个连着他的音乐播放器的耳机塞进上个世纪古板的家伙的耳朵里，嘈杂失真的音乐刺得他鼓膜发疼，他不懂得弗兰克的音乐品味，他不太确定这是不是他们之间的代沟造成的，但总觉得它们比枪声悦耳得多。

男孩爱极了他那把威慑力十足的贝索之死，他以令他的一生走上末路的事件为它命名，那既是他的荣耀，也是他的警醒。心情好的时候他会把它借给弗兰克，然后在酒馆外风滚草四处乱跑的空旷荒漠里看他兴致勃勃地瞄来瞄去。与他存在的年代相距很远的少年对他设计的矛弹枪一无所知，每每把凯勒布给他的那把火药消耗完后，他就会带着一无所获的落寞表情垂头丧气地回到他的身边。

他在完成他的任务后常常来到这片唯一能够见到阳光的土地，他学会了用润滑油打理凯勒布的机械作品们，他会爱不释手地捧着收藏中的某一件成品或者半成品，用乞求人时那种小狗似的泪汪汪的眼神暗示枪手能与他分享它们中的某一个，枪手顾虑年轻人的生疏会伤到他自己而从未答应。

他会稍微失落一小会，然后继续摇着尾巴绕在他身边叽叽喳喳。

弗兰克和他所有的同龄人一样，喜爱酷酷的金属制品，喜爱顶针撞击子弹时那一声铿锵的脆响，喜爱火药推出矛弹时铁链摩擦发出的金铁交击。他热爱枪支的真实理由比他的同龄人疯狂，他喜欢闪闪发光的薄薄刀刃，但枪支作为一种远程猎杀的工具更得他心。

凯勒布渐渐习惯了这个吵闹的小家伙的存在，他会扛着贝索之死与弗兰克一同站在不变的朝阳下，在迷雾中鲜少得见的影子铺在沙砾堆成的路面上无限延伸下去，弗兰克会把他那张幼稚的自制面具推过头顶拿来遮挡刺眼的阳光，然后他兴冲冲地冲着太阳的方向奔跑几步，回头冲一瘸一拐追赶过来的枪手傻兮兮地咧嘴笑。

命运多舛的枪手被子弹打穿过的下颚骨阻碍了他做出更加丰富的表情，他单手提着绑在贝索之死上的破旧皮背带，另一只手压了压牛仔帽的帽檐。枪手牵起嘴角，与弗兰克在一起时每一次不自觉的微笑都让他恍若隔世。

他跟不上年轻人跳脱的脑回路，所以他也不明白为什么弗兰克听完他那个扳手的来历后和他闹起了变扭。

“父亲”这个词语似乎熄灭了他长久不息的激情，凯勒布在他打理矛弹枪的闲暇穿插讲着难得几件留在他记忆里关于他曾经家庭的幸福时光时，弗兰克把杯中刚刚盛满的威士忌一饮而尽，低垂着脑袋把空了的酒杯推给他，闷声催促暂时充当店主的老枪手帮他续杯。

散发着橡树芳香的烈酒猛灌下肚，他苍白的脸颊泛起不自然的红，平日里枪手给他倒这么一杯，他能从他清醒着来喝到他醉醺醺走，而今天这种行为反倒像是在报复他自己，他的胃火烧火燎地泛着呕吐感，凯勒布小心翼翼地劝说这个暴躁起来的年轻人时只收到了玻璃酒杯的厚底敲在木头上的钝响。

他也许应该给他倒点水缓解一下酒精上头的副作用，不过在这里唯一能喝的就只有酒了。

弗兰克迟迟没等到他要求的续杯，他干脆把腿抬上椅子跪在凳面上，上半身支着伸出手，自顾自地打开酒桶的龙头。

接满，而后再次一饮而尽。

他扶着额头挡开老枪手想从他手里抢过酒杯的动作，接着灌下了第三杯。

三杯之后他伏在台面上干呕起来，酒杯跌在地上碎成好几块，老枪手放下手里擦拭枪管的抹布拍了拍他的背。小杀手的状态缓和下来以后耷拉着嘴角抬头看他，他的眼里溢满眼泪，大概只是喉咙痉挛引发的连锁反应。

试图转移弗兰克的注意力以帮助他缓解情绪的凯勒布举起手中解体到一半的枪支在年轻人眼前挥了挥，他成功让弗兰克迷离的眼神汇聚在移动的枪头上，拆下尖刀、未装填火药和矛弹的枪口虚瞄着远处，他轻按没有阻力的扳机，还自己配了个射出子弹时“啪”的音效补完了模拟射击的全程。

往常他这么做的时候，弗兰克总是会扑过来试着从他手里抢过七零八落的零件，宣言如果他能成功把它拼回来就要借走它一个星期，虽然他暂时还没有成功过，但他总是乐此不疲地尝试。在他每一次的失败后他都会托着腮帮子安静地在一边看着枪支的主人一点点把它复原的过程，而今天的他似乎对那样的活动失去了兴趣。

他伏在吧台上仰着头凑近散发着淡淡火药味的枪管，专注地盯着面前的那个精密机械，他的观察持续了约莫几秒或者十几秒。

然后他微微张嘴，咬上了刚被它的主人细致清理过的枪口。

他这种脱离常规的动作打从开始就让凯勒布意识到眼前这个小家伙确实是醉的不轻。不知所措的老枪手退后几步，他托着矛枪前端的手被年轻的小杀手抓住，喝醉酒的他力气不知收敛，不太擅长近身肉搏的枪手一时间竟被他限制了行动。

弗兰克眯起眼，身体向前靠将更多的长度迎入口腔。他的舌头浅浅滑进枪管，金属管里因为高温产生的细微形变对于敏感的舌而言格外明显，火药燃烧后的辛辣气味从更深处的枪膛散发出来，令人发呛、带来窒息感的同时也点燃了弗兰克的神经。

混着酒精气味的唾液顺着他的脖颈和遍布磕碰痕迹的金属枪壳表面淌下，透明的混合液体流过原先作为刺刀底托的那部分枪体，枪身上晶亮的痕迹延到凯勒布被弗兰克按在枪上的手指，他愣愣地看着青年人意犹未尽地松口，断续的喘息从被体温染得艳红的唇间挣出，舌尖擦过唇珠，他像只灵活的猫一样攀过了吧台，将身处微妙气氛中大脑变得有些迟钝的枪手逼进了柜台与砖墙之间的死角。

“弗、弗兰克？”半蹲在面前的人闻声抬起头，从他醉意朦胧的眼里凯勒布什么都读不出来。

他不了解小孩子。即使弗兰克兴冲冲地听着他讲他的故事，眉飞色舞地把玩他的矛弹枪，打乱他整理得井然有序的工具箱。他也从未看清过年轻人笑容背后的表情。

他见过的每一个人都带着面具，他的家人、他的老板、他的仇敌。他不了解任何人。

他曾经会轻易相信人类心中美好的一部分，现在？

现在依然如此。

他们在这个没有可以继续走下去的未来的地方，若是能笑着揭起过去的惨痛，也不失为一种进步。

他还不能完全做到，他总有一天能做到。

他希望这个和他相处愉快的小孩子有一天也放下他的所有伪装，试着清点过去留下的遗憾，在身处无尽的时间里，自我被完全吞噬之前，心怀那点在此处被不可名状的事物窥视的希望，获得几天、几小时、哪怕是几秒的自由。

他觉得那才是弗兰克那个年龄段的小孩子该有的样子，想笑就笑，想哭就哭。他成熟得太早了，和年幼时的他一样提前失去了承认美好的能力，如果身为工程师的他能将时间的齿轮回拨，他宁愿这个小小的杀手能错过走入迷雾的契机，错过与他相识的机缘。他也许会遇到一个精通机械的养父和一个真心爱他的养母，他会回头去过他普通的人生，会到达与如今的他再无瓜葛的年岁，会有对如今的他们来说奢侈到难以企及的疾病和死亡。他会见证世界的进步，看着它日益完整，充斥希望。

他不知道黑暗影响了他多少，可他看着他笑起来的时候又确实觉得他应该站在有阳光的地方。

不是照耀着死狗酒馆的、荒漠里一成不变的阳光。而是冬日浅薄、夏时热烈，是蔓延在树林间细碎的光点，是泼洒在水面上翻涌的鳞片，是浓郁的爱与希望。

照亮世界的光明不会因为一个人是否犯过错就抛弃他的。它是一切不公中的唯一公平，公平得让那些渴望夺取一切的人们记恨跳脚却无可奈何。

他期待某一天他们能够站在阳光下，即使这样的期待在他走上那条布满灰尘的道路时已被碾成碎末。

弗兰克解开他的皮带，作为一个习惯了为所欲为的年轻人，他做的任何事都不需要提前报备。他扶着半脱下的裤子里露出的另一个人的脆弱，不假思索地用嘴含住了它。

老枪手发出一声沉闷的呻吟，他被迫从他杂乱无章的思绪里挣脱，温暖濡湿的触感包围着他，他多少剩了点把这个大概不知道自己到底在干什么的年轻人推开的理智，可是对方不依不饶地拉着支撑他左腿的金属外骨骼，绵软的身体贴着他的大腿，他被动地在他的口腔里重复着深入浅出的动作。

柔软的舌头扫过软肉上的沟壑，老枪手的身体触电般地颤抖，他有些慌张地扯着年轻人的帽兜却没扯动，他的大脑在抗拒，而身体诚实地做出了反应。受到反馈的弗兰克更加起劲地用舌头发起挑衅，放任逐渐变得坚硬的物体侵入他的咽喉。

熬过开头几次不适的干呕，他很快对深入时的轻度窒息应对自如，忙碌中他抬眼去看枪手的脸，对方纠结着眉毛闭起眼，舒适的喘息从半启的口中倾泄，起初表示抗拒的双手抚摸着弗兰克的后脑勺扣进他的短发，受到鼓舞的年轻人主动加快了吞吐的速度。

到达临界点时他情不自禁按住了弗兰克正欲撤开的脑袋，对方微愣之后开始的反抗行为猛地唤回他的清醒，意识到自己做了什么的他赶忙松手抽走自己，他一边连声说着抱歉一边蹲下身查看弗兰克的状态。

剧烈运动后的汗水沾湿他的鬓角，腺体因对空气的渴求擅自分泌的眼泪从他微红的眼眶溢出，他怔怔地忘了闭阖双唇，目光的焦点勉强集中在面前人帽子阴影中担忧的脸上，喉结滚动，他下意识咽下了残留在喉部的液体。

他完全醒酒是很久以后的事了。醒过来的第一件事就是咋咋呼呼地喊头疼喉咙疼，想再弄杯酒润嗓子的时候被凯勒布义正辞严地拦了下来，他挺疑惑地看着态度坚决的老枪手，不再坚持自己的主张。

他也许忘干净了自己失态喝醉的理由，和什么都没发生过一样依然兴致高昂地观摩老枪手展示他的手艺。

“小家伙，有没有人告诉过你你酒品很差？”

“没有？我的酒量不错，过去的聚会上基本没喝醉过。”

“是吗。”

“啊，对，你可能不清楚啦，总而言之就是年轻人集会的一种方式。有机会我把军团的其他几个人也带过来让你也感受一下。”

凯勒布长叹了一口气，自顾自咯咯笑着的男孩见势不妙收起了随性的态度。

“怎、怎么了，该不会...该不会我发了什么很厉害的酒疯你要赶我走吧...”

“不会。总而言之我去和恶灵谈谈能不能往酒架上添点饮料，下次你来不许再喝酒了。”

“诶——不要——我已经成年了啊！”

“总之！不许！再喝！酒了！”老枪手少有的严肃喝退了小杀手继续争辩的勇气，他看着他熟练地换上一副瘪着嘴委委屈屈的表情干脆利落地抬手给了他一个脑瓜崩。

“这个给你，”他把手上擦拭完毕的物件递给弗兰克，那是一把体量不算很大的小型气枪。迎着弗兰克惊喜的目光他牵起嘴角，“别指望它有什么杀伤力了，打鸟还行，打人估计也就疼一下。”

得到礼物的年轻人飞快地点点头，“我可以现在去试试它吗！”

“当然。”

他从他的酒吧凳上一跃而起，眨眼间他的身影从酒馆里消失，凯勒布透过窗户看着他活力十足地撵着停留在绞刑架上的乌鸦们，觉得心情变得明朗了一些。

这是他从弗兰克走进死狗酒馆的第一天起下决心准备的。独自制作一把确保使用者安全性的枪支并非那么容易的事，尤其是还得考虑到使用者是个追求刺激的小家伙，他否决的大量废案全部被主人毫不吝惜地烧成了灰烬。

守护可比伤害难得多。

除了手中的这把矛弹枪，他再也不会制作给别人带去伤痛的东西了。

他为它付出了多少时间和精力，弗兰克大概永远不会得知，他也不会刻意谈起。他只是支着受过伤的下巴趴在吧台的木头台面上眺望远方，远方雾气茫茫。

或许某一天弗兰克会和他讲述他的故事，不过就算他不愿意分享也无所谓。

由那个孩子带来的生命力在这片荒漠里肆意生长，不觉间让他红了眼眶。


End file.
